gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus, Kevin and Gus
|pets = |friends = Shmipper and Smabble |minions = |enemies = |likes = Fishing; Spending time with their father |dislikes = |powers = Strength |weapons = |quote = "Dad! Dad! Dad!"}} The Corduroy boys are the sons of Manly Dan and younger brothers of Wendy Corduroy. Their names have yet to be revealed. History , at a younger age.]]They are first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," fishing with their father, Manly Dan. The oldest one asks if he is fishing properly, to which their father replies he is not, and should fish "like a real man." Manly Dan then reaches into the water and pulls out a fish with his bare hand and wrestles with it while his sons cheer for him. Later, when Dipper, Mabel, and Soos flee from Old Man McGucket's mechanical Gobblewonker, they plow through and break the Corduroy's boat, splashing many fish out of the water. Manly Dan believes the fish are seeking revenge, and commands his sons to swim away. The boys appear once again in "Double Dipper," but only in a picture Wendy shows Dipper proving how much taller she was than her brothers as a child. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," the younger brother is seen riding the Ferris wheel at the Mystery Fair. Later, the two older brothers can be seen in the background using the strength tester. They make a cameo with their father and sister near the end of "Fight Fighters," returning from their family's camping trip. They reappear in "Summerween," trick-or-treating with their dad while dressed as Vikings. The brothers are seen during Manly Dan's interview in the short "The Hide Behind," chopping down a tree with a saw. Despite warning their father the tree is about to crush a nearby log cabin, Manly Dan shows no interest, allowing the cabin to be destroyed. They are seen with the rest of the Corduroy family in the short "Mabel's Guide to Colors," when Mabel is traveling around the town inquiring everyone's favorite colors. Wendy answers that it is flannel, presumably speaking for the rest of her family. Personality Not much is known about their personalities, but they seem to enjoy doing things together with their dad, such as watching him wrestle fish. Appearance Like their father and sister, they each have red hair and each are different heights. The oldest wears a cap and has long hair covering his eyes. He is noticeably paler than his father and brothers, having a skin complexion similar to Wendy's. He is muscular and wears a blue-green shirt, dark blue pants, brown gloves, and brown boots. He has a small growing moustache. The middle child is thin, has a skin tone like his father's, and a more pronounced chin. His hair, styled in a pompadour, is much shorter than his older brother's. He wears a long sleeved teal shirt, shorts, and boots. The youngest brother has the shortest hair, similar to an under-cut, and a skin tone like his father's. His shirt is green, and his pants look like his oldest brother's. Sightings Category:Characters Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Kids